A Digimon's POV
by Wings
Summary: This is a series of short stories reflecting the Digimon's views of their individual human partners. Currently complete: Piyomon, Gabumon, and Tentomon. Next up is Gomamon. Read and review please! ^^
1. Piyomon and Sora

  
I have wanted to write this for so long, and now I finally did... ^_^ This fic is from Biyomon's POV during season01, of her thoughts about Sora, her friend and partner.   
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon. I'd give up my Eason Chan CD if I can though.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
A Digimon's POV - Love   
Story by: Wings   
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I must say, I was surprised that Sora actually had her vulnerable side.

I mean, just by looking at the surface, nobody would ever guess that she was lonely underneath that fake cheerful smile.

She sure fooled everybody else. Everybody but me.

If you look carefully, you'll find that trace of sadness and loneliness in her crimson eyes. Yet they don't show often, since she somehow learned to keep it under control very well. If you just caught her at the flicker of moment, you'll know.

I tried to get her to open up her heart, but she just gives me that fake smile of hers, and brushed it off.

I understand, Sora. I understand that you think you are not loved, and you don't have love.

But you do have love, Sora.

Everybody around you loves you. Especially me, Sora. Look around, and you'll find love. See? Your presence makes the group complete.

You're always caring for everybody else, and you are showing love, Sora. Your caring ways are nothing but love. What do you think it is? Friendship? Of course, your love comes from friendship, but at least you know you have love inside you.

You know you have compassion inside you, Sora.

As your friend and protector, I understand you. I know that you must have had some kind of bad experience when it came to the matter of love. But you know what? Everybody has love, and I mean everybody.

No one is born with hate running in their veins. Everybody started with love.

I still remember the first time I met you. You seem like a perfect, happy eleven year old girl, who is just like any other ordinary kid. That was my first impression of you - cheerful, always ready with a smart remark, and caring.

Time passed, as I get to know you deeper. You seemed like a book to me. A book without an ending. Page after page, I discover more and more about you, as you turned out to be a very complex person than I first thought of. Of course, you're still caring, but your cheerful smile is dead fake to me. Maybe not to the others, but definitely to me.

You hid that dark side of yours so well, that not even I knew about it, let alone the others.

There are times when I wished you would just let your true feelings show. I wish you would just yell, scream, or just do something to let them out. But no, you keep suppressing them. They'll eventually get to you, Sora, if you keep doing that.

And there are times when I think you're even more lonelier than Matt. Everybody thought Matt was the rebellious and lonely one, but you are too, Sora. Except that you aren't rebellious. I must say, however, that at least Matt would do something about it through his defiant ways and his harmonica. But you don't, Sora, you never do.

That time when you ran away from the others becaue your crest won't glow, you never told me one word about how you were feeling. You chose the fastest, and yet, most hurting route - the escape route.

Sora, running away is not they way to solve problems. You keep helping your friends in secret, and you know that you didn't want to leave the group.

You keep looking over the others, acting like the big sister, yet your heart is still bleeding.

Trust me, Sora. You have love, and you are loved.

I will patiently wait for the day when you open up your heart, and realize that you truly deserved that crest of love.

I will wait, and I will always love you, Sora.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Yeah, I know this is short, but it does reflect my feelings toward Sora. Review, please! ^_^   
~ Wings   



	2. Gabumon and Yamato

  
The second fic from A Digimon's POV. This time it's Gabumon, talking about Matt. I know there's a quite a few of this kind out there, but I AM going to do all the Digimons, so I might as well just write this one too. Again, this is set for season01.   
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon. I hate saying this.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
A Digimon's POV - Friendship   
Story by: Wings   
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Matt. When I first met him on Server, I remembered that my first impression of him is - tough and cool.

I've grown to know him very well, but he is not tough. He just acts tough. And of course, he's cool. 100% head to toes cool.

Seriously, I think he acts tough just to cover up his sensitive side. I mean, look at this. I remember the time when we were on the strange bus, Matt told me to lie beside TK because my fur was itching him. Seriously, I know that he only wanted me to go and keep TK warm. But he just won't admit that.

Maybe it was the divorce of him and TK's parents that made him change into such a lonely person.

Looking into his eyes is just like looking into a lone wolf's.

Speaking of lone wolf... Matt do remind me of one. He got pretty much of a lone wolf's traits - defiant, lonely, not listening to the others, and always seem to be winding up in a fight.

He even got the strength of a wolf to fight, I mean, look at Tai. He's the atheletic kind of kid, and if someone picks a fight on him, Tai will probably end up winning. But Matt. He fights Tai on an even ground.

Of course, nobody wins in the end. Either me or Sora, and at some odd times, Joe, will eventually break it up. There are times when I thought that this fighting can get Matt's true feelings out, but so far it only worked once.

I admit that Matt's a bit too overprotective towards TK, but he only did it because TK's his little brother. If they weren't brothers, see if Matt will care about TK as much!

But Matt's main problem is that he wouldn't talk about his emotional problems. He just keeps them shut inside his heart. When the problem do arise to the surface, he would rather choose to escape then to face it.

That's fine, but if one keeps doing that for a long time, one's heart and belief will die down bit by bit.

And that's just exactly what happened to Matt.

Ever since he ran away from the group because of TK's outburst, I've seen his true self.

Underneath that cool exterior, is a sensitive heart which was slaughtered several times already. TK merely just added another whip at it without knowing the permanent damage he'd done.

I was so glad when Matt decided to show up and rescue the gang from Puppetmon. I thought that he decided to return and join back in, but he did not. He showed up just to save the group, but at least I saw a smile that I haven't saw for days.

All because of Sora's one simple thank-you.

I guess there's somebody else beside TK that did matter to Matt. Sora. And Tai.

Matt, I know you are lonely, but you are not. You have a group of special friends who cherish you, and of course, I do too.

You are a good friend to have, Matt, and you do act like one. Maybe you did this unconsciously, or maybe you just pretended that you didn't do it. Either way, you know that you aren't lonely.

As the bearer of the crest of Friendship, you won't, and never will, be lonely.

Maybe you don't believe me, but trust me, every word that I just said, I mean it.

Just open up your heart, and you'll see a whole new world.

And I'll be with you till you find that day, that world.

I'll be with you, Matt.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Again, very short. But this is exactly what I think of Matt. Oh, and one thing. When I said that Sora mattered to Matt, I don't mean it romantically, cause they are just kids back in season01!! Of course, I didn't say nothing happened in season02! Review, please! ^_^   
~ Wings   



	3. Tentomon and Koushiro

Knowledge   
The third fic from A Digimon's POV. This one is from Tentomon, talking about Izzy during season01. Gosh, I love writing these stuff. It gives me another way to express me opinions and feelings about the Digidestined. ^_^   
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
A Digimon's POV - Knowledge   
Story by: Wings   
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

I swear that he is the biggest computer lover I ever met in my life. 

Of course, I'd never met any human beings before, and the first one I meet - a computer obsessed kid. I mean, he is practically glued to his pineapple laptop, and if you dare to drag him away from that thing, I bet you a million dollars that he'll go nuts. 

I mean, Izzy is absolutely that kind of person. Yes, he is knowledgable and everything, but he just isn't good at pleasing his friends. If you don't really know him, you would probably think the only thing he cares about is his laptop. 

But he's not. Izzy's just not good at communication skills. 

That's probably why he keeps hiding behind that laptop of his, so he won't need to talk. 

I remember that time when Mimi, Izzy, Palmon and I were stuck in the maze. I guess Mimi and Palmon really don't know Izzy too well. Just because Izzy was trying to get them out of there, and was busy trying to decipher the heiroglyphs, the girls thought Izzy deliberately ignored them. 

What he was trying to do was to get them out to safety. If only Izzy took the time to explain it to them, we probably didn't need to fight at all. But at least Mimi decided to trust him in the end. 

See? That shows that Izzy isn't inhuman. He's just imperfect, like everybody else is in the group. 

I mean, look at Tai and Mimi, for example. Tai is so hard-headed and *cough*stupid*cough*, he almost got some of us killed a couple of times. Mimi. The princess of the group. She keeps whining and whining about how her feet hurts, how hungry she is, how dirty her clothes are, you know. But they also have a good side too. Tai, a good leader (most of the time), and Mimi do care about the group. 

Nobody is flawless, and Izzy is no exception. 

I keep seeing this tint of what, loneliness? No, that's not it. Maybe just a little, but there's something else I don't know. Maybe I should just say that I think Izzy's been through something that hurted him inside. And I definitely think that Izzy won't be so generous to share it out. 

My guess is probably problems back in the human world. I mean, ever since I met Izzy, he had that specific look on his face. 

I certainly do want to know what happened, so I can help him, but my hobby isn't prying, so I'm not about to force it out of him if he doesn't want to. 

After all, all wounds need time to heal. Izzy will spill out his secret when he is up to it. 

When he is healed. 

And I'll wait for that day, Izzy. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Like? Agree? Or don't like and disagree?? Review, please! ^_^   
~Wings   



End file.
